Obscurity
by Aura
Summary: What if Belle wasn't saved in time and forgot herself? What if her father's abduction of her had a deeper reasoning than he claimed? What if there were more people out to ruin Mr. Gold after all he'd done to others in the fairy world? Belle/Rumple with possible other pairings to develop as the story goes! Rating may go up to M in the future.
1. Turn of Seasons

Story Name: _**Obscurity**_

Author's Notes: First the needed disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time, I just want to build within it's world. Second: I'm doing this for the fun of it more than anything. I don't have a beta so I do the best I can write on my own. Now onto more fun things:

**Chapter One:** _**Turn of Seasons**_

"_You expected to be sad in the fall. Part of you died each year when the leaves fell from the trees and their branches were bare against the wind and the cold, wintery light. But you knew there would always be the spring, as you knew the river would flow again after it was frozen. When the cold rains kept on and killed the spring, it was as though a young person died for no reason."_

-Ernest Hemingway, _A Movveable Feast_

Pale branches curled out in ashen spider webs along the surface of the glass, a frozen overgrowth in a tiny corner of a window. The chalky enigmatic fern pattern proof of the late fall weather that was steadily taking over Storybrooke. The frozen flora on the window was as unique as the small flakes of ice and snow that crafted it, yet it remained unseen in its individualism. The man inside the house sporting the chilled decoration had no thoughts to spare the frost; his mind was on anything but the weather as his fingers straightened his tie.

In the second bedroom Belle was still sleeping, likely she wouldn't be up for a while. He doubted she would approve of his attitude toward others so it was just as well that she slept, she'd promised him she'd stay inside. There were now spells on the doors and windows that would punish anyone that attempted to break into his home. Magic returning had changed at least the ability for others to steal things as easily as they had the past few months.

He picked up his cane and headed out the door, frowning at the chill. Once the early cold got a chance to bite at him it made his leg ache. After a moment he shook his head and started toward his car, digging keys from his pocket.

_"You don't need power…you need courage…"_

Resisting the urge to break the car window he instead unlocked and opened the driver's door. Sliding in the keys and turning them, in a moment the purr of the vehicle reached his ears. The engine came to life, the heater was letting out a light thrum, classical music was playing lightly on the radio. He switched the music off, preferring the silence. Then the heat; perhaps an ache in his leg could help distract him from the one in his chest.

_"Do you remember who I am?" The scent of coal in the mines was clear, less than complimentary to Belle's face but that didn't matter. He had to hope he'd gotten to her in time, and pulled the cart back before…_

_ "Yeah…Mr. Gold…but, how did we get here?"Her voice was timid, uncertain. She wasn't his Belle anymore…_

Gloved fingers were gripping the wheel more tightly than usual as Mr. Gold backed out of his driveway, pausing to push the car from reverse to drive. It was only her presence in the mine shaft yesterday that kept him from killing the worthless creature that was Belle's father. Today wouldn't end so conveniently for the man, it didn't matter to Gold that he had been taken to the prison. A slight grin broke his face at the thought of his fingers wrapping around the plump man's neck…

Then there was a crash, the hood of the car denting as black hooves broke the polished surface. The galloping steed continued across the road as though the dash across his car had meant nothing to the beast. It was moving so swiftly that he only managed a short glimpse at horse and rider.

Of those two the master drew much more of his attention than the pet. It seemed slightly translucent, and difficult to pick up much detail through the blur of speed it had. It clearly moved faster than any normal un-enchanted horse. While there was a light fog that could have been altering perceptions Mr. Gold knew magic well enough to recognize it when it came crashing by him. What was more surprising was the lack of a head between the apparition's shoulders.

If it hadn't been such a surprise he likely could have stopped the creature, but it was gone now and there was a truck pulling up beside him that made him push the car into park again. Unfortunately louder than only a few minutes ago.

"What can I do for you sheriff?" He rolled his window down, not bothering to get out to speak to the man.

"What did you do Gold?" The tone of voice was less than charming despite the acting sheriff's moniker. "I helped you yesterday; I should have realized you would summon something to send after him as well. You never learn do you? Get out of your car, you're under arrest."

"I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about Nolan." Gold replied, not making a move to comply with the orders. "I haven't summoned anything since the wraith."

"So why did it go after Moe? Convenient isn't it?" David reached down as he continued to scowl at the older man, opening his car door.

"A little too convenient without results isn't it?" Gold retorted, as though bored with the conversation. "If I was to summon something, it wouldn't have run off without finishing the job. I assume from the way you say it 'went after' him that Mr. French is still alive."

"So is Regina, perhaps your magic isn't what it once was. Either way I can't have you out and causing trouble, are you going to make this difficult?" Clearly the Prince was hesitant to just reach over and grab him. It brought a slight smirk to his face.

"I didn't summon your monster, but I have some idea what it is. Don't you remember ever reading the Legend of Sleepy Hollow? It ran right by my land toward the graveyard, and it's nearly dawn. Even you should be able to put it together if you go read the story again." Mr. Gold hated dealing in free information but he supposed giving a little would keep the Prince out of his hair for a while.

Charming was still staring at him, as though gauging what was wise or not. "Fine, I'll let you go for now. Stay away from the hospital though, I had Henry pick up your rent and it's being held at the station."

"At least the creature hospitalized him." Mr. Gold muttered as he slammed his door a moment after the Prince backed out of the way. Pushing the gear back into drive and heading toward town, waiting until his window was up again to grit his teeth. Already his plans for the day had been altered; his murder of Mr. French would have to wait until it couldn't be brought back on him. At least there was rent to collect…

_**Grannie's Diner**_

"Best breakfast in town." Red commented with a wink to some of the newcomers, since the change to Storybrooke they'd been getting new people in that had always been here but had never frequented the restaurant before. She thought it was fun, particularly since there were some pretty decent looking guys starting to appear in the mix. She was grinning at a table with one of the mystery guys who had come in with an older gentleman to eat. Perhaps they were related, she didn't recognize them though.

The older man was a difficult guess for age, he dressed closer to grannie's age but his face put him more in the late forties/early fifties range. He had spectacles on his face, and a tweed suit that was a light gray with a silver chain leading from his belt to a pocket, probably a pocket watch. Some people even in another world didn't gain things like fashion sense, grannie still lacked it. He had a certain dignified heir and a small well kept beard, though his hair was graying it still had a salt and pepper look to it. The university was on the opposite side of town and perhaps they worked or lived in that area, he looked like a professor. She'd never thought much about the small university they had here but that was another option she was considering now that everything had changed.

It was the second guy at the table that she kept returning to refill the coffee for though. He was a lot younger, early to mid-twenties, his face also had a certain dignified heir that gave her the impression they could be related. He though was much more youthful, there was a dimple in his cheeks when he smiled and a sparkle in his deep green eyes that she liked to watch. He was wearing a pine green dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes but no tie or jacket, it was simple but attractive.

Perhaps they were father and son that would be sort of cute. They'd been quiet enough in their discussion that she couldn't eavesdrop over the rest of the quiet morning thrum. Thus her frequent trips around the room to refill this morning, it was clear she was more active than other mornings but she wanted to know more and they were almost done with their breakfast.

"…you should come by the shooting range. We don't get a lot of business but I think it'd be good for you. It's a great way to relieve stress." The cutie was saying to possible dad.

"Coffee?" Red asked cheerfully, she had forgotten the city had a shooting gallery, but at least it was a clue! The rest of the customers weren't as interesting since they were regulars and she already knew their stories, a lot of the people she could recognize from the other world but the ones she couldn't were really intriguing, it was like a game. Of course other customers were able to tell they were being ignored.

"Ruby, can you stop oogling green shirt and give us some coffee, we have work to get to." Leroy commented, amused at the dirty look he earned for the comment.

"No, thank you…" The older man said as Red turned back, lifting himself from his seat and tossing a twenty on the table. "I think others are interested in your service however."

"No need to be cold Frank." The younger man commented at the older one as he headed away, nodding toward his cup and grinning at Red. "The old man has to run but fill me up ruby. I don't think we've met officially. I'm Lucius."

"Nice to meet you Lucius." Ruby felt a small blush arising as she filled up the coffee. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Do you have anything sweet?" Lucius asked as he poured sugar into the coffee. "I do enjoy strawberry crepes."

"I think we can manage that…"

"Gag, hey Ruby other customers!" Leroy called, bringing the girl's attention back to him.

"Sorry." She apologized to Lucius who only shrugged as though he wasn't concerned. "Dammit Grumpy I'm coming, maybe you should have been called Needy."

The door opened and Ashley moved right over to the counter and sitting down, pulling her arms tight around herself. The girl didn't look herself, she was incredibly pale and her hair looked a little ragged. Leroy was passed as Red moved over to her.

"Hey Ashley, rough night huh? You okay?" Red said, turning her tablet to a new page. "What can I get you?"

"N…nothing…" Ashley managed, stuttering slightly. "I…I'm not okay Red…I…it…it took her…I need help."

She burst into tears and Red blinked in surprise as Ashley wrapped her arms around her, she was still quite cold, she must have been outside all night. Red immediately hugged her back, aware of the stares of the room.

"Hey hey, it took who Ashley?" Red asked, though she had a sinking feeling she knew what was going to be said before her friend managed to choke out the words.

"…he took her…it must have been him Red! Who else could it be! Rumpelstiltskin remembered my promise…and she's gone…he took Alexandra!"

**End Chapter**

Mr. Gold always gets the shaft somehow…for all his power it seems to not actually do a whole lot for him. Poor guy…my favorite chars always seem to have bad pasts. Props to all those that guess who Frank and Lucius are! I do already know who their fairy tale personas are but it won't be revealed just yet. XD

_-Aura_

P.S. Normally I'd comment to reviewers but being the first chapter I lack any just yet XD


	2. Tremble

**Chapter Two:** _**Tremble**_

"_I have realized that the past and future are real illusions, that they exist in the present, which is what there is and all there is."_

_**-Alan Watts**_

The afternoon light was gentle coming through the bay window where she woke up…it was strange waking up in a bed that didn't have white sheets. In a place where there was color at all.

_"Find Mr. Gold, he'll protect you…"_

That's what the man that had saved her had said. He was right so far, Mr. Gold had been nice to her, but she wasn't sure why. He said she didn't know him…should she? He seemed to look at her like he knew her, he had seemed so sad last night when he asked her if she remembered. Was there something she was supposed to remember? He did seem very familiar but she didn't know why.

_"Promise me, Promise me you'll stay in the house. There are people here that aren't safe, if you don't stay in the house I can't protect you."_ That's what he'd said last night…and he had to leave today. Maybe to work in the shop where she found him, still it was a little disappointing. She'd wanted to see him. Perhaps he knew more of why she'd ended up in that place for so long. Either way, she had been alone for years, she could survive a day without him. She'd promised she'd stay inside and wait, but he never told her she couldn't explore.

There were so many things in this house, all over; she could only imagine the history he possessed here, why was he interested in her. She didn't have a history outside of a white room, she could only remember that she had a life sometime before she was abducted but the details of it weren't clear. Sometime in all the white, the color before it had been bleached as well. She paused in her steps, staring at a cup in one of the many china cases; it was set apart from the rest as though it was more important. Yet it seemed a fairly normal piece of china with blue print and a chip on one side; why would it be more important than the rest?

Her stomach growling got her attention away from the collection and she stumbled into the kitchen, she wasn't completely certain what some of the shiny boxes were but the bread wrapped on the counter next to a bowl of fruit she recognized. She picked out an orange and picked up a napkin, settling at the counter and looking out at the garden in the backyard. It was lovely and well kept; she had to admit he had a beautiful home. It was hard to believe the improvement it was over her cell…she wasn't sure how she'd ever repay him for helping her…

_**Meanwhile in Town…**_

"I have your money right here. It's all…all…achoo…all there." Tom said a little nervously, sneezing mid stutter as he handed over the money with one hand. Mr. Gold smirked a little; it was still amusing to see the way people reacted when he came to get their money. Of course, it was a little bittersweet coming from the fool that had been pushed over the line.

He'd been at his collections for several hours and it was well past time for lunch but he had a final stop at the station before he could get something to eat.

"I'm sure it is. Good day Mr. Clark." Was all he said, moving toward the door only to see it barred by a small group of townsfolk. Red was at the forefront, perhaps she was the makeshift leader, though Grumpy wasn't far behind and before Red could manage to come up with something to say he plowed forward without being as cautious as she would have liked.

"Hey Stiltskin what the hell is your problem?" Grumpy walked right up to him, though once he straightened himself Mr. Gold had a little height. He was still quite frail in comparison but he wasn't frightened of the dwarf. "Do you think we'd let you get away with it? We've been looking for you for hours!"

Grumpy was reaching for the pawnbroker's shirt when Red reached out and stopped him. She could feel a charge in the air around Rumpelstiltskin that gave her the impression letting Leroy touch him would be bad. "Quit that, we all want to beat him but that won't get Alexandra back. Where did you put the baby Rump…er…Mr. Gold. Just tell us and we'll take her back to Ashley and no one has to get hurt."

Red was putting forward more bravado than she felt; she'd seen what he'd done with magic only the day before with Belle. She knew he was probably on edge after what happened to the poor girl Belle. At least Doc had the mind to ask Sneezy for something he had to vanish into the back to search for.

"Alexandra…oh…" Rumple laughed once, shaking his head. "Sorry dearies, I already made a new deal there. I gave up my claim on Cinderella's daughter sometime ago. Your dear savior traded me a favor to give up that particular contract."

"Emma? Yeah right, convenient your owed by a woman that's not here." Grumpy snapped back, still glaring daggers. "I say we drag him over to the prison and let him rot in jail for a while."

"Feel free to accompany me to the station. You can ask Henry, he was there when the deal was struck." A sinister grin made its way onto Mr. Gold's face. "I'm curious though, what else do you know about this disappearance?"

"You think it's funny!" Leroy was still unconvinced of Rumple's innocence and he lost his temper. He kicked the cane from Mr. Gold's hand but that was as far as he got, he went flying backward into a display of toothpaste. Thankfully Sneezy/Tom Clark was still in the back or that could have been difficult to explain.

His cane returned to his hand and Mr. Gold leaned some of his weight on it. "On second thought, it'll be more pleasant if I walk by myself."

"Grumpy…" Other dwarves broke off to check on their outspoken friend and Red frowned at them before trailing out after Mr. Gold.

"Ashley said a spirit came and took the child from her, it ran into the woods and she spent all night searching for it. If you didn't take Alexandra, at least help us look for her." Red explained what little she knew, easily keeping pace with the movement challenged Mr. Gold.

"I have no desire to help Ms. Boyd now or ever again." He commented, then paused his walking when Red cut in front of him, raising a brow at her slightly. "Magic did seem to impress you yesterday, are you looking for an encore of what happened to your friend the dwarf?"

"Don't threaten me Gold." Red snapped, getting angry helped her keep a straight face. "Don't you think putting forward a little good face time might help you? If that isn't enough for you; I helped you find Belle yesterday. Even if she can't remember right now…do you really think she'd want you to just leave some baby in need?"

"You must be desperate for help if you'd think throwing in a comment like that would change my mind." Mr. Gold observed. "Excuse me, I have rent to collect."

Red stared in shock as Gold started around her; blowing her off like that she hadn't expected him to do. The next sentence spilled out without her thinking of the consequences. "No wonder Belle wanted to leave you."

He gripped his cane, paused only a step away from the werewolf. The desire was certainly there to just transform her into something else, but to a point the irritating she-bitch was right. It was clear he would need some people not completely against him at the rate things were going…at least until he found the clumsy fool attempting to frame him for these acts.

There was that same menacing ambience she felt the last times she watched him use magic but it faded with his bodies tension. "As I doubt you'll stop spouting nonsense until I agree, I will. I suppose I do owe you enough to return the favor of a search after yesterday. Don't mistake me though, it's so you can consider us even and not for Ms. Boyd. I don't want to hear about the time you helped me any time you have a issue."

"Works for me, lets go by Ashley's while she's still at the Diner with Gran." Red commented, not wanting to push anymore. Wondering idly how close she got to flying through the brick wall nearby for that last comment. "Let's leave the dwarves, Grumpy's getting on my nerves today."

"I'd imagine that statement is uttered with frequency." Gold quipped, following Red as she walked toward one of the cities apartment buildings.

"Oh shit…" She muttered as she stopped outside the door. "I forgot her key, can you wait a few minutes?"

"No need…" Gold pulled out his keys, opening the door and motioning Red in. "Before you ask; I own the building. Get what you need."

"Right…" Red shrugged and slipped inside, finding a piece of baby clothing with enough scent she figured she could follow it. Starting down the road again after he locked the door. "…um…so how is she?"

"She's cursed." Gold replied a bit harshly, then added. "It'll take time, she was kept by Regina for twenty-eight years in a cell. She says her name is Elissa here…"

"That's a pretty name…" Red commented, not sure what to say really, she certainly never expected to be comforting Rumplestiltskin. "I'm sure we'll find a way to break the curse, the dwarfs are hunting for fairy dust every day."

"I'd think you'd want some for yourself, the full moon is coming tonight." Gold needed to direct the conversation away from him. "Are you sure you are prepared for that?"

"I…hope so…" Red commented, frowning some. "Do you think I'll change?"

"It's possible now that magic has returned. Magic isn't the same here, it might be different than the way you remember it." Gold replied honestly, he wasn't looking to comfort her though the way she sent a slight smile his way told him he'd managed to anyway. At least he'd have a wolf on his side at this rate, it was better than enemies he supposed.

He sped up and she had to quicken her own steps looking at him curiously. "Can you smell her too?"

"Yes, clearly I am part wolf." He quipped then shook his head. "No, but the only thing out this way is the graveyard. I'd think we should hurry…we've been walking for a while, we only have a couple of hours before sundown."

Red seemed about to comment on his sarcasm but the news of where they were headed instead got her to dash ahead of him. Was everyone here always so impatient?

"Red…what are you doing here?" The voice of the Prince slowed the imp's steps as he'd already had more than enough of the man for the week and it was Monday.

"Alexandra, something took her…her scent leads…this way…" Red was moving at just short of a run and thankfully the Prince rushed after her. Rumple continued at a faster than usual pace as there seemed a frantic edge to the woman's voice. It wouldn't do him much good to help if they found the child dead.

"You…what are you doing here?" the Prince immediately snapped, hand settling on his gun when he noticed Rumple. So much for engendering trust…

"He's with me, I asked him to help in case magic was involved." Red snapped before they started fighting. "The scent just stops, it's like she just vanished…"

"It's a spell…" Rumple commented, his fingers barely tracing the air. "It's not a very good spell…there. Can you smell her now?"

A flicker of light from his fingers and the scent returned, Red continued to walk for another block worth of gravestones before coming to a halt. "It goes in there."

They stopped in front of a family vault and Rumple was frowning at the building, he was thinking the same thing that the Prince said aloud. "The Queen's Vault."

"Better hurry." Rumple suggested as they stared at the door, as though they needed the vocal push to go into the building. Perhaps there were aspects of the curse still clinging to the people in the city. People had been afraid of Regina in both world's though so that seemed the more likely case.

The door opened easily enough and after a moment they had the stairs open, the cry of a baby had Red dashing down the stairs with the Prince in toe. Rumple took the path a little more slowly; no surprise Regina would keep the stairs. Probably just to smite him if he ever decided to break in.

"She's okay…" Red called back, not that Rumple had been rushing in the first place. "Who would put her here? I didn't even know this was here. What if we hadn't checked it in time?"

"Not many know it's here…" the Prince answered, glancing between the others with him. "but…Gold…you've pissed off Regina a lot lately you know."

"I doubt its Regina. It's much too sloppy for her style." Rumple replied, looking around as he spoke with the other two. She'd kept the vault in much the same style as he remembered it, and she had the nerve to call him sentimental.

"So who is trying to frame you for all these crimes then, French is still in jail. Do you know who might go this far to try to get you into trouble?" The Prince asked seriously, frowning. At was a step up from him ready to pull a gun.

"Your guess is as good as mine Sheriff. As you know, I have many fans here in Storybrooke, though everything has been very crude thus far. Someone wanted me to know they were after me, they expected none of you to believe my lack of involvement."

"We might not have if you didn't come and help." Red pointed out with a smirk. Cooing to the baby and nuzzling her goddaughter closer to keep her calm. "Let's get out of here."

The comment came at the same moment as they heard the stairs sliding closed above, the ground shook with a loud explosion a split second after that. The ceiling was coming down to meet them; someone had set a trap for them here at Regina's vault.

**End Chapter**

Cliffhangers for the win. Someone has it out for Rumple! Not surprising, he seems to have pissed off everyone XD.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Reviewer_ – Not everyone, Red took his side sorta XD

_Rene10_ – Thanks for the review and yeah I always feel bad for Gold. As for Lucius, we'll see.


	3. Dig

**Chapter Three:** _**Dig**_

"_Each mistake teaches you something new about yourself. There is no failure, remember, except in no longer trying. It is the courage to continue that counts."_

**-Chris Bradford, _The Way of the Sword_**

It was black, not just the sort of darkness that comes with turning out the lights cause there's always some other light pollution that gets through the windows. Even if it's just the moon or starlight, but now it was as shaded as oblivion. The only person in the room unconcerned with that fact was the one that was completely accustomed to such obscurity. The small cry of a babe was a sign that he wasn't the only one that survived the cave in now that the ground had started to still. It was dusty however, and he found himself coughing. His body in this realm wasn't as strong as he would prefer, but he supposed that was the cost of still appearing human even when he was anything but.

"Are you guys all right?" The voice of course was the Prince; he always had been too brave for his own good. A moment later Red assured she was fine and the baby seemed okay. "Rumplestiltskin?"

"Who do you think held up the roof dearie?" Mr. Gold commented, summoning a light into one of his hands and then settling it onto a part of the wall where it seemed to stick. "Though I could only extend the spell over the room, we'd better dig fast."

All that was left of Regina's hideout best he could tell was the entryway, though the stairwell was caved in as well…so much for getting back to Belle for dinner.

"Can you transport us out of here?" Red was the one to ask, she was trying to calm the baby again. She'd mostly calmed once the rumbling stopped though, the baby seemed the calmest between the rest of the room. "I…it's a full moon tonight."

"Red?" The Prince paused from his looking over the rocks and dirt that had fallen into the stairwell to stare at the brunette. "Do you think you're going to change?"

"I don't know…I planned to chain myself in the meat locker…but it's getting close to sunset…" Red answered nervously, still holding the baby. "I…can't be here if…if I change you have to shoot me."

"It won't come to that." The Prince replied immediately, looking at Rumplestiltskin. "You can get us out of here can't you?"

"Transfer magic is particularly difficult here, impossible for more than myself. As I said, we should start digging, I can help but only with smaller things while I'm holding the roof in place." Mr Gold was still looking at the ceiling, and the attention he brought to it made the others glance up. For the first time they realized there was a blue energy that was all that was keeping the roof from falling in on them.

The Prince didn't hesitate he started pulling away larger rocks and the dirt seemed to flow away on it's own but there were a lot of large pieces and they only had an hour. Red walked up to Mr. Gold.

"Can you hold her…I can help dig that way." Red said, holding the baby toward the older man. "Here."

He frowned but took the baby, trying not to look at it. All babies reminded him of his time with Bae, and he didn't want to think about that now. Emotions made magic all the more unstable in this world. Red was handing him something at the worse time for his magic to go haywire so he just had to not think about it. Thankfully the girl was sleeping so he didn't have to put much thought toward her. Hopefully they'd make it out before the sunset, it would be trouble if Red killed the Prince. Rumple knew he could survive her, but the wolf had been right; he needed everyone possible on his side right now. His enemy was clearly willing to go to great lengths to go after him, and he was very concerned who else they would be willing to target.

What Belle would think of him ditching a baby and others to death just to check on her, that thought was the only thing keeping him from doing just that.

_**Meanwhile…back at Grannie's…**_

"The sun will be down soon." Grannie said nervously, pulling her scarf closer around her neck as she glanced out the door for the fourth time that particular minute. "Where is she?"

"I'm sure she'll be back soon…" Henry commented. He too was clearly worried, first his mother and Mary Margaret had vanished, and now his grandfather was missing as well. Was this Regina? Was she up to her usual tricks? She seemed distracted when he'd seen her earlier that day, and now a storm was starting. Rain began to spot the concrete path up to the door of Grannie's. He was just as worried as the old woman, though he didn't openly fret as much, his fingers kept tightening and relaxing around his cooling cocoa.

Grannie was right to be worried too, what if Red did turn into a werewolf? What would the city do then? Most of the populace was not ready to deal with a werewolf. What should they do then? He sighed as she gripped his cocoa, not really wanting to drink it, too distracted by looking at the setting sun…it was only minutes away from nightfall, what would they do then?

"Downstairs, get me downstairs, don't ask. Just don't ask!" Red growled, running through the room shortly before the Prince and Rumplestiltskin followed. Grannie was off after her family, probably to help tie her down. Red and the Prince were caked in dirt and Rumple was quite dusty, as was the bundle now in the Prince's arms.

"Grandpa!" Henry was glad to hop down and hug the Prince. "What happened? Where were you?"

"Someone is trying to frame Rumple and thought killing us could be added to the list of things to frame him for." The Prince muttered shaking his head. "I'm fine, sorry I'm late Henry. I'll have to get you your rent money later Gold."

"I need to check on Belle." Was all the answer Rumple offered before he was out the door again. Henry glanced between them nervously.

"He's not good…" Henry commented.

"Well he's not all bad either." The Prince grudgingly admitted. "He is the only reason we survived the cave in. He protected all of us, Alexandra too…come on, we should take her back to her mom."

"Really?" Henry sounded pretty unconvinced. Hopping down and picking up his backpack. "What happened?"

"Well, we were at Regina's vault, that's where someone stashed Alexandra, then it caved in. Mr. Gold protected us with magic." The Prince explained, sighing. He didn't like the idea of owing that man his life.

"Hello?" A new face was poking in the door, a smile on his face. Henry didn't recognize him and therefore got quiet. He generally didn't like talking too much to people he didn't know the fairy identities of.

"Hi, can I help. The owner is in the back…searching for something." the Prince said. He wasn't a good liar in either of his lives but explaining the truth about what they were doing in the back wasn't a great thing either.

"I was just wondering if I could put this in the yard in the front." He said, holding up a picket sign. It read; 'Maximillian Irving for Mayor'.

The man had stark features, very defined, a strong chin and cheekbones, dark eyes, a pointed nose, black hair. He wore a pair of slacks and a white dress shirt without a tie. He had a businessman air that remained friendly, the Prince was reminded vaguely of the city's used car salesman. He hadn't figured out that person's identity yet either…probably worked for Rumplestiltskin at some point.

"Oh um…well I'd wait for Grannie, I didn't know anyone had started running."

"I think it's two of us at the moment." The man replied, still smiling lightly. "Most people seem pretty nervous to take over a seat Regina held."

"Can't blame them," the Prince observed thoughtfully. "Who else was running?"

"Frank Jokul." The man answered obligingly. "Though I think I'm the better option, I imagine it'll come down to the vote. It should be interesting after the Sheriff ballot, more people should be interested in their view counting."

"True enough, well if you leave one here I'll ask for you…otherwise I'll return it to your home ah…Mister Irving. I'm not sure how long they'll be." The Prince offered.

"Of course." The man left a sign near the door. "Good night."

"Things really are changing…" Henry said after the man headed away. "Who would have thought anyone but Regina would be Mayor?"

"Well here things are done by vote, and that's pretty…foreign for most of us. I'm glad people accept it so easily, must be our memories of this life." The Prince said thoughtfully. "Once we find out if Red is secure we should head back, I need a shower, I was digging for an hour."

_**Rumplestiltskin's House…**_

"Be…Elissa?" He corrected himself quickly as he moved inside, closing the door and turning the lock. Relieved when she came wandering from the sitting room, he wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd actually used that room. "Sorry I'm late, there were a few problems."

"You look like you were cleaning." Elissa commented as she walked up to dust off his shoulders. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." He found himself smiling despite his previous concerns. Even if she couldn't remember him now, at least she was with him. "You didn't have any trouble today did you?"

"Well, I'm kind of hungry, I got sick of fruit and bread…" Elissa replied, blushing a bit as she stopped dusting his shoulders and looked toward the floor.

"Then I should work on dinner hmm? I'm famished as well." Mr. Gold said honestly, he hadn't eaten since a short breakfast. Magic seemed to make him all the hungrier, perhaps it was a side effect of magic in this world. He would have to detail out his experiences and see if he could track some pattern. Today in particular wasn't the best judge.

"Mr. Gold…why do you want to help me? You seem like you have everything here, why would you want to have me here? I'm nobody…" Elissa paused as her hands were taken by Mr. Gold.

"…Elissa…you are not nobody. I want you here, I can't explain everything but please believe me that I will keep you safe just as you were told." He kissed her hands before he thought about it. Then shook his head and smiled again at her brightly. "Come on, let's make dinner. Do you like pasta?"

"I don't think I've ever had it."

"Let's remedy that." He replied, leading her to a seat before moving to start on dinner for her. It wasn't his Belle, but he would get her back…he would get back all the things he loved.

He worked on dinner and explained some of the history of pasta and how it was made while he cooked. After dinner he offered her a few books from his collection that didn't relate to magic as she said she liked to read and then when she retired to her room he sat sipping at wine and staring out at his lawn. If something or someone was after him…Belle would be a target as well without ever knowing why…he had to do something more than just make friends with the would-be Sheriff and the she-bitch.

There was a flicker of movement outside and he smirked slightly, raising one of his hands. He wasn't as surprised by such an apparition tonight, perhaps it moved exceptionally quickly, but not with the right magic. Rumplestiltskin was going to have his answers…

**End Chapter**

Aw, Rumple's trying to be better for Belle, and she doesn't even remember who he is. Other people of course don't seem to care what he thinks…then he's not completely a good guy either XD.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

I lacked any this last chapter, guess I just posted that quick. I'm going to attempt to finish the Headless Horseman part of the mystery before Halloween is over. Not sure if I can but I'll try!


	4. Mirage

**Chapter Four:** _**Mirage**_

"_Blessed is he who expects nothing, for he shall never be disappointed."_

**-Alexander Pope**

One could steal hearts easily enough with the right magic. Tonight though, Rumpelstiltskin was out to take air. The shimmering wall of energy that suddenly appeared in front of the ghastly rider didn't do it. The way the man was knocked from the steed however seemed to have managed it. The horseman's head flying in a different direction than the body was the target of the following spell. Screams of protest came from the not quite perfect circle as it rolled over the forest floor toward Mr. Gold. The body was thumping in the woods nearby as though it couldn't find it's balance and the horse was silenced by a small motion from the imp.

"Oh quit whining dearie…mud on your face will be the least of your worries. who…" Mr. Gold scowled as he recognized the features beneath the mud that had gathered on the skull during its roll. "Jefferson…"

"Guess they fooled you again." The face muttered with a manic laugh. "They were right. You chased me out here, and you didn't even stop to close the door. You are predictable Rumpelstiltskin. Hey wait…my body…"

The heads comments were muffled as a handkerchief was shoved into it's mouth, Rumple holding the disembodied head as he rushed as fast as he could on this broken body back toward the house. Thieves…they were everywhere and there was only one precious thing in that house…

_**-Bygone Times-**_

"The room sparkles, it's covered in riches that would make dragons envious. I only saw it for a short moment but the moonlight left it aglow. So many piles of gold thread they were reaching up toward the ceiling of his dining room. Many meters wide and high, at least a dozen piles that large just from what I could see. Who knows how much just that room would be worth?" Jefferson commented as he spoke to the small group of rogue's he'd gathered into the corner of the crowded tavern.

"If the forty thieves couldn't do it then why do you want a dozen of vagabonds that have never worked together? I remember the story of what happened to Ali Baba and his group. Some people say he trapped them all in another dimension…"

"Or that he still has their hearts and torments them in his dungeons…"

"I heard he keeps them in the pantry and eats pieces of them he cuts off so they'll live but feel the pain…"

The rumors continued, people whispering nervously and seeming rather uncomfortable, eventually one apologized and said it was suicide. Once he wandered off the rest left one by one until Jefferson was left with his hat and a mug of ale. His attempts to find a few men to help him steal Rumple's gold for Regina weren't going well. It wasn't like she needed it, she was the queen, but she'd told Jefferson how to accomplish the robbery and that he could keep it as long as he did it. Then she took in his daughter to 'watch over her' until the deed was done. He hadn't had any choice in the matter.

There was a laugh that got him to jump and his hand was on his dagger when he turned to see a cloaked man that was sitting nearby enough to hear. He had a bow and quiver on his back and seemed to be dressed in black and green. The hood was pulled so deep Jefferson couldn't make out his face in the shadows. "You are a little too loud for a man that wants to pull off a successful robbery. But, if you want to do it, and you have a plan for this dark man of so many whispers, I have a group that can help. I want eighty percent of the takings however."

"Pretty demanding for some guy that was eavesdropping on a private meeting," Jefferson observed. Tempted to refuse, the thought of seeing his daughter got him to instead continue. "Eighty percent is a lot, that's for you and your men? You both should be pretty gifted. You seem confident enough but that doesn't mean you're skilled. What's your name, maybe I've heard of you."

"If you're in this land, I imagine you have. Call me Robin, and that gold isn't for me and my men. Now what's this plan of yours Jefferson?" Green eyes met his from under the hood, and Jefferson found himself smiling.

_**In the Present…**_

"You can't choke me…" Jefferson mumbled after the handkerchief was pulled from his lips, wincing as his head was dropped onto the tile of the kitchen. "Ow!"

"Whoops, clumsy me." Mr. Gold retorted drily. Clearly fighting to keep control of his temper, "talk Hatter, where did they take her?"

Of course Belle was gone; he should have assumed more people would target her. Even if she didn't know him, she would suffer because he cared for her…was it always going to be this way?

"I don't know…I was just suppose to run around and cause trouble for you until it got them in the house. I was a distraction…stop, ow…owow…ahhh." There were muffled yells and broken protests from the separated head as it flew up and then started bouncing back down the steps.

"Who hired you? I figured after your last stint working with me you would have learned your lesson. Did you think I'd let you. get. away. with. it?" Gold had lifted back up the head by the hair and was slamming his skull against the ground with each word.

"They have my daughter!" The yell seemed enough to break through the man's destructive rage. Jefferson was still seeing stars, he was certain it was only his unnatural fortitude that came with his head being separate that had allowed him to survive that onslaught at all. "They have my daughter Stiltskin, they took her and removed my head that same night. I'm not sure how. Then they told me the roll I was going to play if I wanted her to live. They figured you would kill me, they had to have known that's what you do, they knew losing her would drive you mad."

"I wonder…if they knew or you knew…" A hint of sinister contemplation slipped into Gold's voice. His eyes narrowed slightly, one of his nostrils barely flared before he dropped the head again, "…fine, you can live for now Jefferson, what do you know about them?"

_**-Bygone Times-**_

"You almost ready? Don't fall asleep on watch and get us all caught…I'll be heading off to my position with the rest." The cocky grin that Robin often held was one that grew on you. Jefferson found himself smiling despite the absurdly dangerous mission. He drew the small ball from his pocket, the orb fit comfortably into his palm. It was cold to the touch and seemed to have snow trapped within. Where Regina had gotten such an object he didn't know. Only that it was said to contain the ability to house temporarily a doppelganger as long as a piece of hair from the copy had been put inside.

Jefferson had watched Regina cut the hair from the slumbering Belle and put it into the Orb herself. It always amazed him that she'd been able to keep the knowledge of the young Princess' existence from Rumpelstiltskin. The two clearly had a rivalry going, he just hoped that he had picked the side that would end up leaving him with his daughter.

In a few minutes Rumple would be in his upper observatory, he stood there looking out every year on this same day. Jefferson assumed it had something to do with the woman whose copy he was waiting to throw down and release. The copy would be perfect; she would have memories, thoughts, and feelings, just like the original. It wouldn't know it was a copy, but at the break of dawn the sunlight would destroy the ice magic that created her. Another copy could never be made from the same spell again…Jefferson wondered if this wasn't one of the things Regina found in her endless obsession to return Daniel.

There the imp was, looking out from the open window at the top of the observatory. Jefferson dropped the orb and his hat a moment later, he didn't want to be anywhere close when Rumple realized what had happened. They had a meeting place already decided far away from here and apparently Hood had figured out his own transportation, Jefferson wasn't going to argue.

The orb flashed and was taking shape; it was mere moments before Rumple noticed what that flash of light left him. Jefferson felt a pang of guilt for the beast, but he had to get back to his daughter and the magic of his hat was gone before the imp arrived.

**End Chapter**

I always end up feeling bad for Rumple/Mr. Gold. He's such a complex and sad character. Jefferson didn't do too well this chapter XD. I'm still curious as to any guesses of the new people in town.

_**-Aura**_

To my reviewers:

_Guest_ – LOL no, no Harry Potter characters will be in this fiction. I can at least give yu that much of who the new characters aren't XD.

_Lady Toky_ – Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy it!

_Girlyemma96_ – Glad you are liking it so much, thanks for all the reviews, they make me feel all warm and fuzzy.


	5. Illusion

**Chapter Five:** _**Illusion**_

"_All my joys resemble more a momentary intoxication than the real gold of happiness. It was all but an illusion."_

**-Richard Freiherr von Krafft-Ebing, _Psychopathia Sexualis: The Case Histories_**

"Belle…"

The alien eyes were wide, Rumpelstilskin staring in disbelief at the coughing girl on the ground a long moment before he pulled off his cloak and settled it around her. He blinked a few times, not sure what to do or say for one of very few moments since he took the powers of the Dark One…she was so cold.

"Rumplestilskin…" She ignored the cloak, putting her arms around him and pulling herself close. "…you…saved me?"

There was a mangled sort of squeak that escaped the imp's lips. She felt real, though was still cold enough that he found himself picking her up before he knew how to react. She smelled the same. A little bit of wheat and flowers mixed with the slightest hint of books and then an edge of moisture that wasn't common.

"Where, where are we?" There was the faintest pink in her cheeks as she looked down and away from him, he was still holding her close to his chest and up off the ground so bare feet wouldn't be in the snow.

"My…we're home…we're outside…you…lets go back inside and I'll start a fire." He finally managed to find his voice after stuttering through some of his words. "What happened? What do you remember?"

"I left here and returned home but…" Belle's voice grew quiet and she shook her head. "I don't really remember it all, it's sort of fuzzy. There was pain and…fire…I'd rather stay outside…at least for a while."

"All right…" Rumpelstiltskin, the Dark One, Scourge of the Lands, was clinging to a young naked woman standing in a light drifting of falling snow, because she said she didn't want to go inside. He certainly felt more vulnerable than he liked, but he couldn't let go either. "…though you aren't dressed for it. Here."

The old blue and white dress she used to wear appeared on her along with boots and a thick cloak. He set her down finally and pulled the hood that had appeared down. "Belle…I…"

"Could we sit on the roof? I saw so much inside the castle, I always wanted to climb on the rooftops but you didn't want me to leave the building. I thought you'd think I was trying to escape." Belle interrupted, still seeming rather uncertain herself. The pair was like two teenagers after a fight that didn't know how to make up. They both wanted to get along but neither knew if they wanted to broach the painful memories of the past aloud.

Belle jumped slightly when she realized they already had been moved, they were on the top of the observatory windows, Rumpel was keeping her steady while she stared at the view. "You always seem to think you're ugly but you keep such lovely things, live in such a magnificent place. How could you doubt there's light in your heart?"

"Belle…I'm sorry I…" It was a pair of fingers over his lips that interrupted him this time. She shook her head lightly at him.

"We both made mistakes. I…shouldn't have just left." Belle commented lightly…glancing back to the view. "I should have tried to get you to help…I was afraid you…wouldn't come for me."

"I will always come for you Belle."

_**In the present…**_

"Who, who are you? What do you want with me?" Elissa asked, tugging at the ropes around her wrist. They didn't budge, and she couldn't see where she was, there was a blindfold over her eyes. She could vaguely smell freshly cut wood but that didn't really help her. "Why did you take me? Stop…mmmmrrrrfff."

A gag was shoved into her mouth, she could only taste fabric; it was soft but still didn't exactly taste amazing. She was trying to listen but she could only hear footsteps around her. "I'm sorry. It's nothing personal against you; you just didn't choose the best man to love. If he does what he's supposed to do, if he gives me what I want, then you'll be fine."

_"Man to love? Mr. Gold? They were after her cause she was staying with Mr. Gold? Why would they say love?"_ She tried to protest and shake her head but they weren't listening to her muffled voice or her pulls against the bonds. _"Just who was mister gold?"_

Even her muffled protests were silenced after a short spark of pain and light, someone had knocked her out with a gun from behind.

"That was a little overdramatic wasn't it? Do you think we really need to be so harsh with her? She can't even remember him." Dr. Whale sighed, he wanted power…and this man's power might be the only thing capable of getting him home again. He had to return to his brother, to fix him. But this woman, she'd been a patient at the hospital for years, Regina had forced them to keep her. She didn't deserve this… "Why do you think this will work anyway? He doesn't seem to love anything, why would he give you this dagger of his just for a woman who can't remember him?"

"She's his true love; if he won't falter for her he won't for anyone. I want him because he's the one man here that everyone fears, if I have him under my sway then I control everything." The young man running for mayor smiled back at the doctor. "Don't lose hope now Victor, you want to return to our land again don't you? If he's the one that created this curse, it stands to reason his power is the only way to get out of it. But you did your part getting her here; I can make this deal on my own. Just make sure when I get you back to your world you'll keep your cousins out of my way as promised."

The doctor nodded once. Whale was clearly anxious as he glanced to the steps before starting to walk toward the exit.

"Wait a moment, there's one last thing. You seem a little too regretful Victor; I can't have you getting second thoughts. Look at me." Maximillian retained the usual confidence, smiling a bit when Dr. Whale hesitantly matched his gaze.

A flash of red and then the physician started, waking up from his desk, nearly falling out of his chair before he righted himself. He scowled as he looked at the time; he had only planned to nap for a moment. "I'm turning into a narcoleptic dwarf…"

There were still a pile of charts he had to finish, he sighed and called his secretary, asking her to get him a coffee, it was going to be an all nighter at this rate.

_**-Bygone Times-**_

"Do…do you want me to be with you? Now…I mean…" Belle commented, the pink in her cheeks steady as she spoke with Rumple. "I thought…well…you got so angry about…"

"I need my magic…" Rumple replied, as much as he wanted to kiss her he couldn't forget about Bae. He couldn't abandon his search for his son. "…but yes I want you here. I guess I should give you a nicer room…"

"That's not just a way to say a larger cell in the dungeon is it?" Belle eyed him only a moment seriously before she smiled and he mirrored the expression. "I…don't understand though. Why do you need magic? Couldn't we just be together?"

Her lips were close to his, the only thing that he'd truly desired other than to rescue Bae in centuries had been Belle. Would things be better if he allowed her to break his curse?

"Belle…" He had started to lean closer when he heard it. A distant crash but the castle was the only place that held anything capable of such a sound for miles. His hands tightened around her arms and he pulled away. "I should have known…you're a trick."

"What? Rumple that doesn't…whoa…" Belle started to protest but suddenly they were inside and she was instead blinking at the large pile of gold around his spinning wheel. The dining room was filthy, it was unclean with all manner of broken clutter on the floor as well as lines of gold thread all over the place. "…what happened? How long have I been gone?"

"Thieves…they planned this…did you help them? How long have you been alive? Did you figure you'd get a group to help you and leave me again? Did your friend the queen put you up to this too? Did you laugh at each other after she visited and saw how distraught I was over your disappearance?" Rumple's voice was painfully neutral but there was a rumble of thunder in the distance when the sky had been clear only a few moments ago.

"…Rumple…" Belle stopped looking at the room and reached up to touch his face. He stared back at her, clearly searching for some sort of reason. "…how long has it been since I left? What happened to you? What happened to the castle?"

"It lost its caretaker. I didn't want to get a new one…" Rumple replied, though there was a flash of lightning his voice again remained even. He wanted to believe she wasn't helping whoever was foolish enough to steal from him. "…the queen said you died."

"I clearly didn't…I think I've just been sleeping for a long time. Please, I didn't know anything about this…ah…" Belle paused, holding her chest and wincing.

"Belle…what's wrong?" His distaste for the thieves was forgotten momentarily, his Belle had always possessed fine health.

"I…it's so warm…" She breathed out, grasping onto his hand when he offered it, her vision swimming. "I'm too warm…"

"But…you're…freeze…ing…" He said it slowly, his mind coming to realize what was happening. "Belle…"

"Rumple…what's going on? It's so hot…" Belle repeated, relaxing after a moment, the light had died down and it was cool here on the roof. "…that's a lot better. What about the thieves?"

"They can wait…" He replied, he couldn't tell her what was to come. They only had a few hours until the magic would end and it would only hurt her if she knew what was happening. "…let's just sit on the roof for a while…"

It wasn't really her, he knew that…but the copy was too real…he couldn't pass up a minute with it. Illusions were sometimes better than reality, and reality would catch up before long.

**End Chapter**

I made myself sad writing that one. Whew. I realize the last couple chapters have been fairly short but at least the updates have been frequent! 10k words in two days.

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

Apparently I'm updating too fast since I had none for the last chapter before I put this one up.


	6. Dragon

**Chapter Six:** _**Dragon**_

"_What strange phenomena we find in a great city, all we need do is stroll about with our eyes open. Life swarms with innocent monsters."_

_**-Charles Baudelaire**_

_**Halloween…**_

"Now's not really a good time, its almost the lunch rush hour…uh are you going to listen at all?" Red muttered as Mr. Gold pulled her into a stockroom of the Diner. The people inside didn't stand up but certainly people watched the interaction, there would be all sorts of rumors with him dragging her into a closet…

"She's gone, someone took her…you track things, it's what you do. I need you to find her." Mr. Gold ignored the protests and certainly wasn't thinking about what other people might say in regards to his closet time with Red. "You're the only one that has the tracking ability."

"I thought you said you were going to protect…" Red paused, the glare she was getting from the older man screamed he wanted to beat her with that cane of his. "Look, you make deals right…my ah…time in the meat locker was a little detrimental and it's going to cost a lot…"

"I'll pay for a replacement that's less easily destroyed, let's go, we have to find her before sunset." Of course money was the one thing he never worried about.

"I don't want that…well yeah I do, we could use a new one now. But I want my cloak back, the one that was enchanted to keep me from changing, if anyone has it you must. You gimme that and I'll track Belle anytime you want me to." Red figured she had to get something out of this.

"Done, I'll get it later." He opened the door, motioning at her. "And don't forget your cell phone."

Red sighed and rolled her eyes, tugging off her apron and tossing it to Grumpy as she headed for the door. "Hey, you owed me a cover shift."

"What now?" Grumpy was scowling at her, then got a disgusted expression as he glanced at Mr. Gold. "That's really gross Red, couldn't you hook up with Stiltskin without making it obvious to me?"

"You owe me a second shift for that…" Red snapped back, slamming open the front door…following Gold toward his town car, "the nerve of that dwarf!"

"Get in. The sweater there was the last thing she was wearing." Gold ignored the banter, he just needed to find Belle, and soon. He peeled away from the curb, ignoring the people that were forced to jump out of the way of the still dented hood.

"Whoa calm down Gold, if you kill someone we won't be able to find anyone with her in jail." Red said, nearly falling out of her seat at the hasty take off and reaching up to get her seatbelt. "I understand you're worried but we'll find her."

"Just make sure you have a scent. We'll be traveling with magic once you know which way we're going." Gold retorted, ignoring requests to drive more carefully. Belle was running out of time.

_**Earlier that day…**_

Mr. Gold was sitting at his table, staring at the simple chipped cup that had become so precious to him. Was he going to lose her again? Was it his fate to lose everything he loved no matter what he did? What good was all this power if it never helped him to save the things he actually cared about?

He was reaching to return the cup when he heard the mail drop through the front slot of the house. If it hadn't been for the stark red of the envelope he probably would have ignored it, but the large insignia of a dragon on the back was familiar to him as well…he opened it with considerable care for what he assumed it was.

_"Dear Rumplestiltskin. It has been a few centuries since our last conversation, though I suppose it is a laughable amount of time for those of us that are immortal. Did you think I would forget, forgive, our last interaction? I recall all too well the woman you helped Hellsing steal from me. I imagine you are thinking how hypocritical of me to call you a thief. Particularly as I had no notion of true love for Mina, she was however mine and I am a man that enjoys making sure debts are paid. We used to have that in common you and I. Now the tables have turned and with our memories returned I recalled a tale I heard once from a pixie. I have something you want, and you have a dagger that I want. You are well aware of the one. Give it to Gaston, you know, the mailman, I thought it would be particularly fitting if he was the one to deliver the package to me. Don't follow him, if it doesn't arrive by noon I'll have one of my dear friends remove one of her fingers for every half hour that passes without it coming. I'll move to toes next, and I dearly hope you won't force me to think creatively past that point. If the scent of blood is too heavy when I wake and I could get terribly carried away, neither of us would want that. Signed: The Dragon."_

The knock at the door drew up his gaze and he grit his teeth at the presence of Gaston outside. The tall young man that looked less than intelligent still seemed quite pleased with himself. "Monster…I'm supposed to get a package from you. I was requested to watch you pack it, seems I'm not the only one that thinks you're only full of tricks."

The urge to turn him into a weed this time had to be crushed…he instead turned and motioned Gaston after him. The fool didn't look at all concerned; oh he had be quite the easy thrall to make. He took him downstairs and to a specific shelf, opening a false bottom within a drawer and pulling out a long box. He opened it to show the idiot. Who of course likely had no idea what it really was, no his real opponent was too clever to tell the details.

The dagger shimmered lightly, the silver reflecting the pale electric light of the basement between the black etchings. Rumpelstiltskin was written neatly along its length, as though the blade was crafted to fit the name perfectly. Gold wondered more than once if that had been part of the reason Sozo had picked him. Certainly there were a large amount of desperate souls in the world that could have been targeted.

"Just the beginning Monster, I'll make sure everyone's things are returned to them now that you don't have the power you had before. If I hadn't promised him I wouldn't whip you I'd certainly do it now." Gaston muttered, settling for smacking Gold on the back of the head. "I'll take it to him though, he doesn't like when people are late. I'll come back for you later."

"Oh…I hope you do…" Gold whispered so low that Gaston wouldn't have heard him as he was already upstairs when he managed to relax his muscles. He had more important things to do than threaten Gaston however, he rushed up the stairs…

_**-Presently…-**_

"Okay, so try not to freak out but…the scent…it only goes to the curb, then it stops, they must have put her in a car…" Red said apologetically. "I can't track her that way…unless we get close to another of her…wait what are you doing?"

She froze as she realized he was pointing at her, a small trail of purple smoke like that which had seeped into the city moved toward her and despite her stepping away it went into her face and she felt herself breath it in.

"That is seriously not…wait…I can smell her…this way." Red blinked in surprise as he took her arm and they were moving much faster than usual though she was leading the way. It was shocking enough that she stopped. "Um…this is weird."

"We don't have time for you to decide what you feel about it. The spell won't last forever, could you speed it up?" Gold said, it was clear he was fighting to remain polite so Red nodded and refocused. Scents were much stronger than a minute ago and with them moving as fast as any car they were across town in only a half an hour. It was the outskirts, though Gold recognized the building, it was one of few places he didn't own. Jefferson's mansion…

"Wow, I didn't know this was out here. It's huge. She's inside…" Red started to explain but another motion and Gold was already walking in the front doors ahead of her, "…or you could just move right ahead and ignore what I was saying to you. This doesn't feel right, it's too easy. If they went to all the trouble to take her from you, don't you think they'd expect you to be here?"

A moment too soon, for right after she said it, the ground beneath them in the foyer turned and they slid down a long chute, falling into a dungeon styled room. Gold was watching the werewolf in annoyance, waiting for her to move. She took another moment to orient herself before she realized she was on top of him and moved quickly.

"Great…a trap…I'm going to call the Sheriff…" Red muttered, pulling out her cell from a jean pocket.

"…don't…" Gold's gloved hand settled over hers that had the phone, he was whispering. "If you call him more people will get involved that don't have to. I know it's a trap, that's what I was counting on. Keep your phone in your boot, likely come nightfall they'll search you."

"Uh…come nightfall I'll eat you…" Red retorted, frowning at him. "…and if you knew this was going to happen why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have come?" Rumple grinned a bit when she sent him a scowl.

"And what about the problem when I become hungry later?" She hissed back. "What's your plan for that?"

"Shouldn't need to, you did ask for your cloak back." Rumple motioned to the red hood that was suddenly where it had once often stayed. Red reached up, touching the fabric before pulling down the hood and dragging the cloak where she could see it in the poor lighting of the room's single dull bulb. "You, you knew I was going to ask for my cloak back before you ever came to get me? This was part of your plan…"

"Did I?" Rumple blinked at her and pushed himself to his feet, dusting off. "You are giving me a lot of credit."

"Uh huh…so now what? You got me stuck in a hole…do you know how to climb back out?" Red replied. She was still a little angry, but rather surprised at how much he'd tailored this situation to what he wanted.

"We aren't going to climb back out…we have to wait and meet with the kidnapper. There is a plan though…" He leaned over to whisper to her. "…when they come, which will likely be shortly after the sun sets in a couple of hours they will take you out of the room. They'll probably put you in the same room as Belle, I need you to get her out…your unique abilities when you remove the cloak should work wonders as to your escape from this place."

"But…Belle would be in danger, the wolf doesn't discriminate Gold." She hissed back lowly, trying to keep the conversation quiet as that seemed to be what he was doing. "And what about you, what are you up to?"

"I have a personal appointment with Belle's kidnapper that I would be loathe to miss. I can assure you, you wouldn't want to see what is going to happen first hand." The malevolent edge that crept into his low tone was enough to make Red nod a little, she was sure she didn't want to see whatever he had in mind. "As for Belle, she's wearing a necklace she had from her old days, it's been enchanted so as the wolf you won't be able to harm her."

"You can do that?" Red blinked at him, starting to realize just how much power he actually possessed.

"Of course, it does a myriad of things but that's one of them. I promised I'd keep her safe…I'm doing everything I can." Gold replied, waving a hand like the spell wasn't important. "Before you completely change, give her your cell phone. It's already set to dial the Sheriff right?"

"Yeah…that's why you don't want me to call him now. You know James will come to help her when she calls the police. Which she'll probably do since she'll have watched me change into a werewolf…" Red shook her head as she realized the other parts of his plan. "How did you become so manipulative?"

"Practice." Gold said with a smirk. "Now I need to tie you up and blindfold you."

"uh…no…"

"It'll be easier if you don't resist too much, but it's happening either way. I can't have you looking in his eyes, I'm not sure if he can effect you." Gold said, pulling out a long line of tied golden thread.

"…fine…I'll do it but for Belle, not for you." Red said, turning around so he could tie her wrists. "And what do you mean effect me? What will it do if he looks in my eyes?"

"Let's just say it's a very bad idea and leave it at that." Gold replied, finishing with her hands and leaning down to work on her ankles. "Regardless of what you all think of me, this is one creature you don't want wandering around freely. He's not quite as kind as I am."

"You're kind?" Red said skeptically. Rolling her eyes when Gold grinned a little, "yeah yeah I get the idea, great, some other monster. Care to tell me what it is?"

Gold fitted a blindfold over her eyes. "Let's call him a Dragon."

"What…" Red growled a little as a gag was shoved in her mouth as she tried to ask another question. Apparently they were going to wait in silence, for hours. The Prince was right, Rumpelstiltskin was a jerk.

**End Chapter**

Okay I dropped more than enough hints for people to know who the kidnapper is but I won't come out and ruin it for anyone, I hope you can guess. Thoughts as to how the next chapter is going to go I'm always happy to hear XD. Red is too fun to write for. I hoping to get up the rest of All Hollow's Eve for the holiday tomorrow!

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

I think fanfiction is having an issue with reviews as I think I'm getting them several hours later than I usually do. I apologize if I miss anyone, I'll get to you when I am able to see the review to reply. Thanks for any words though, they certainly keep me cheerful.

_reviewer_ - done and done XD Now you have a new cliffhanger XD


	7. Nightfall

**Chapter Seven:** _**Nightfall**_

_ "Battle not with monsters, lest ye become a monster, and if you gaze into the abyss, the abyss gazes also into you."_

**-Friedrich Nietzsche**

_**-Bygone Times-**_

The deal had been struck easily enough. The current Prince of the small realm of Nottingham would give Regina political turmoil. An easy sell considering it was already something the fool wanted to do. In return, Rumplestiltskin would remove the band of thieves and their leader Robin Hood from the forests. Did the fools think he wouldn't track them down? That he would allow the insult stand?

Some might say his slaughter of all people within the home base of the 'merry men' was cruel, he considered it simple necessity. If rumors spread that he'd allowed someone to steal from him without punishment he'd have no end of trouble.

That's what he told himself. In truth the vengeance served the purpose of being therapeutic to someone as corrupted as the Dark One. He'd just lost his true love, again, it was foolish to think one such as he wouldn't react violently to the 'distraction' they'd used to accomplish the burglary. Still, even as the flies started to gather around the dozens of bodies lacking hearts his own remained just as empty as it had been the day he first sent Belle away.

_"They were cruel to her…she threw herself off the tower…she died…"_

Regina's voice mocked him even in his memories. She knew exactly what those words meant; she was exactly the monster he'd wanted made. She was still the only current hope he had for the dark curse to be cast. For he could craft the spell, but if he cast it himself then he would never escape the cost. Some days he wondered if he already had lost the very thing the curse was suppose to steal away.

An arrow landed in his chest, likely the missile would have knocked him down if he had been a normal man. The aim was impeccable; though it was vaguely amusing that it had hit his heart. That was already broken after all. A slow malignant gleam entered his eyes and he barked out a laugh, appearing near the green garbed archer in the branches of the same tree where he thought he was hiding.

"Well dearie, when your arrows don't work, what was your backup plan?" Rumplestiltskin giggled as the man fell out of the tree attempting to back away from the monster.

_**-Present Day-**_

"Well, well, here I thought you might just leave her. It seems even the Dark One can fall prey to his blackened heart." The young face running for mayor was the second of two men to enter the room. The first was some large man, likely some brute that had worked for him in the other world. "You remembered how much I like it when you bring me a snack. Ivan, take the woman and put her with our other guest, lock the door I have business with Mr. Gold."

The lackey went about doing as his master bade him, lifting Red and heading out of the room, he heard several locks being put into place and Red's muffled resistance. At least she was playing her part in the little play. Likely she was going to be less than happy to help him again in the future but right now Mr. Gold couldn't take any chances that Belle wouldn't escape. He couldn't handle the idea of losing her all over again.

"Now, now, where should we start?" The man commented, a finger settled on his chin thoughtfully. He'd always had too much of a flair for theatrics.

_"I hope I was never so dreadfully annoying…"_ Gold thought as he watched the man smile slowly at him. Retorting in amusement, "you letting me go before your plot fails and I drive my cane through your heart?"

Maximillian smirked slightly, drawing a familiar looking dagger from his sleeve though clearly it was too long to have been hidden in such a place. "How could I forget your droll sense of humor. Since we were…colleagues once, I'll be kind enough to allow you to answer in your own words for now. Tell me everything about the curse and what you know of Regina's work on it."

"Hmm, so you aren't working with Regina then?" Gold tucked that bit of knowledge away, he'd assumed the man got his information from the queen and if not then there were more people that knew about his weakness out there. "I'm afraid it was a long and complex spell, a little out of your realm of practice. I'm sure you'd find it a bloody dull conversation."

"I don't know, I'm not like Victor. I think magic is quite interesting. If you don't want to tell me I'll find out when I take your power. It's actually quite a pity, you were much easier to fool than I expected you would be, apparently you lost your touch in twenty-eight years." Maximillian replied cordially, holding the dagger lightly in one hand as though he was enjoying drawing it out. "I've always been curious though, once I activate it and have control of you how defiant you'll be. I wonder how long it will take for me to wipe that smug expression off your face and return you to the dog you were before you stole the power."

"I wouldn't wait past dawn." Gold retorted, grinning slightly as the man's cheerful demeanor dropped and he earned a glower. "There's the Dragon I remember."

"You always were so assured that others would fulfill what you feel you are owed by them." Maximillian muttered, the moment of poor attitude was scant. His grin had returned by the time he held up the dagger with the end pointed at gold. "By the power of the darkness, I command thee, Dark One. You will be now under my thrall; Rumpelstiltskin."

"And what would you have me do, Dracula?" Rumplestiltskin asked in a bored tone. His expression, his tone, even his body language seemed to scream he didn't care about this latest development.

"Oh, don't worry. My list of requirements from you is small. Though I'm curious; did you really think I'd let her go? I couldn't have anything tying me to all of this if I want to win the vote." A fanged grin flashed. "Listen carefully, I'll keep this detailed for you so there's no mistaking my words. You'll exit this door, turn right, then you will enter the second door on the left. Inside there will be two women. Walk up to the one called Belle, put your hand in her chest and pull out her heart. Bring it back here, then kneel before me and crush it with your own hands. Feel free to cry. You won't suffer long; I plan to stab you in the chest while you kneel before me. Go, I command it."

Outside, Red was lucky enough that her blindfold had come off when the guy moving her had tossed her unceremoniously to the floor. _"That's going to bruise…I hope I eat that guy…"_

At least she could see, it was another cell like the one she'd just shared with Gold, Belle or Elissa was staring wide eyed from where she was tied to a chair. Though she was gagged, she wasn't blindfolded and it was clear she was terrified. Red was surprised at how easily she pulled the gold threads free that had held her until then…another of Stiltskin's plans no doubt. That guy was something else…

"Hey Elissa, I'm here to help, I'm going to give you my phone so if we get split up you need to call the police. It's the first button here, just push that." Red explained as she untied her and then handed her the phone. The werewolf wasn't sure how much time they would have so she was rushing through the explanations. "Are you okay?"

"No…physically yes but no…what's going on? Where's Maximillian?" Elissa asked nervously as she rubbed her wrists where they had been tied. "He promised to come for me; he promised that he would stop Mr. Gold."

"Mr. Gold…" Red blinked, realizing there was something wrong with the girl even more than usual. They must have cast some sort of spell on her. That wasn't going to help, time to improvise. "Maximillian sent me. You need to listen to me okay? I will be heading out and you need to stay here for five minutes and then try to find a way out of here. The phone won't work until you at least get out of the basement but you have to call the police. Do you understand?"

"Oh…Okay. I understand…" Belle nodded to Red; at least she seemed like she was going to listen.

"Five minutes…and grab my cloak on your way out please…" Red said before she ducked out into the hall and closed the door. The guard was heading toward her when the fabric flowed to the floor, and it wasn't going to be the last red to pool it tonight…

"Would you mind if I asked you a question first?" Gold was walking toward the door as he said it and Max raised a hand to stop him. The other man amused.

"I'm surprised you'd want to draw it out, but you asking questions you don't know the answer to are so rare I'm interested. What's your question, slave?" Dracula was enjoying his new found power almost as much as a nice fresh meal and he had one of those waiting for him as well. He was perfectly all right with letting Gold draw out his torment, it made the moment when he'd destroy his own true love all the sweeter.

"You were a general weren't you? Before your appetite's changed and you slid into nightfall?" Gold asked, making the vampire frown.

"You know I was Gold, you're the one that helped arrange that little tumble. If you hadn't put me in contact with Victor I'd of spent all my life in warfare. Irony that you made it possible for me to live this long and now you're going to give me the rest of your magic." Maximillian chuckled. "Though this isn't the best way to go about it if you're only looking to buy yourself time. I don't really want to spend all evening reminiscing about the good old nights."

"I'm not buying time." Gold's lips perked in such a way that he looked enough like his old self to make his captor nervous. "I'm just curious how it is a battle hardened general didn't notice the dagger I gave him was just a copy. Not the original."

Before Dracula could move the shiny point of the bottom of Gold's cane was sticking from his back. The vampire unable to move with the wood sticking through his heart; his body would remain immobile until it was removed but he could still hear and see the world, just not move his head or limbs. His head was pulled up by his hair and Gold was inches away from his face, the lines of the older mans face made it easier to recognize him as his fairy counter part this close up. Or maybe it was just the hateful expression on his face…

"Perhaps in twenty-eight years you just lost your touch," Gold tilted his head slightly and turned the cane a little in his chest sending lines of pain through the undead creature, "dearie."

_**End Chapter**_

Whew, Happy Halloween to all my readers! I had ghosts, werewolves, and vampires! The Halloween arc of this story is over now but there are more things to come, and clearly there are still issues that need to be resolved. I was happy to have Gold outwit someone in that way, it's a plot I've had in mind since he first showed Pinocchio the dagger in season one. XD

_-Aura_

To my reviewers:

_Guest_ – I guess that's a polite a plan as any. This chapter revealed at least that character XD


End file.
